Calvin and Hobbes 4: Race to the Stone
Calvin and Hobbes 4: Race to the Stone is the fourth movie in the Calvin and Hobbes trilogy. 'Cast(in order of appearance): 'Spaceman Spiff, Miss Wormwood, Calvin, Hobbes, Calvinosaurus, Susie Derkins, Stupendous Man, Magical Tiger, Dark Calvin, Mr. Bun (to be made) Transcript Calvin and Hobbes 4 Transcript Summary The movie begins with a narrator talking about the Emerald of Imagination, a crystal that powers all imagination. The narrator says that "in a thousand years, the crystal would be stolen, and no one would ever be inspired or creative ever again." The one who takes this crystal will control all imagination. This person would attempt to destroy the world with it. After, we cut to a Spaceman Spiff fantasy, which Mrs. Wormwood interupts. Calvin soon gets mail that they will be making a fourth movie. He rushes over to the studio. It shows where they left off in the third movie. They go back to Modern Earth. Magical Tiger and Zoe find Calvin, and gives him an extremly powerful sword compared to Susie's. Susie remodels Spiff's spaceship. She hires a driver, an army, and two robots. One of them she created with the emerald, called Iron Calvin v2.0. Susie gets help Spaceman Spiff and Stupendous Man(Tracer Bullet was still knocked out/dead). Spiff uses the light speed to survive. They head to an hotel on Mars to sleep for the night and to figure out who tried to pull them in. Susie, having the hi-teck things she has using the emerald, can track anyone, even her friends, wherever they are in the galaxy using Iron Calvin v2.0's built-in GPS. Just then, the M.W.O.C come in the hotel. During three years, Calvin was sword training all day. Spaceman Spiff goes insane and mad at Calvin, telling him to remember what he reached him. He successeds, kills 120 of the army, and saves Susie, who lost her sword during the war. They head back to Earth then, with Susie having her sword back. Calvin goes in a cave and puts out the Wielder's Gem, seeing the creators of the Emerald of Imagination. As he asks anything more advice from the four wizards, one, said that all four of the creators are with Calvin, then they fade. Just then he sees a figure, who is telling him he is Hobbes. And after that, Spiff's ship lands and picks Calvin up. Meanwhile Dark Calvin lands, holding a button similar to the Time Stopper. Avery hears Dark Hobbes plotting about this button and finds out that there is a switch in Dark Calvin's castle there. She shuts it off using Calvin's transmogrifier gun for her. Calvin notices a "teleport" button on the time machine, and so he presses that. They are now in Ohio, but Dark Hobbes' GPS says they are Utah (but they are really in Ohio, the GPS was just really old). Dark Hobbes finds out that they are not in Ohio, and hoes there. (To be made) Category:Movies